


Fantastic Beasts Week Submissions - 2019

by mysteriousphoenix



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU chapter, Back to Hogwarts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Holidays, Kissing, Leta Lives, Newt definitely notices, Newt is adorable, Newt is there to help, Songfic, TV Tropes, Thanksgiving, Tina has a rough day, Tina is a fox, drinking together, drunk!Theseus, fake-out-make-out, modern!newtina, muggle!newtina, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousphoenix/pseuds/mysteriousphoenix
Summary: Here is where I will put all of my #FBWeek2019 posts! I hope you enjoy this little collection of Newtina fluff I've been working on for the past few weeks!Chapter 1: Day 1-SongficsChapter 2: Day 2-TV TropesChapter 3: Day 3- Canon DivergenceChapter 4: Day 4 - Alternate UniverseChapter 5: Day 7 - Holiday/Festival
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Leta Lestrange, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 30
Kudos: 108
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	1. You Matter To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Songs
> 
> This songfic includes the lyrics from “You Matter to Me” by Sara Bareilles featuring Jason Mraz. It was written for the musical _Waitress_, but I must admit that I prefer the Sara and Jason version from her _What’s Inside_ album. Check it out [here!](https://youtu.be/rxeUwUSrdxU)

Newt flew around the corner and down the cement steps into his menagerie, eager to put the day he had spent at the Ministry behind him. He entered his shed, finally surrounded by the earthy smells of herbs and dirt that he associated with home. He took a deep breath and felt his muscles relaxing as the tension began to seep from his body. He was finally in his element and blissfully alone after being surrounded by Aurors and officials for the past nine hours.  
  
After removing his suit jacket and tossing it across his cluttered desk, Newt rolled up his sleeves and began to gather the items he would need for his nightly rounds. Packets of seeds, worms, bundles of meat wrapped in butcher paper, and a bag of dried woodlice all were collected and placed haphazardly on his work surface. He turned around in the small space to begin collecting his tools, tossing them one by one onto the workbench that ran along one side of the cluttered room.  
  
He stepped out of the back door and around the corner to collect the dented, silver buckets from the step. A flash of white seen out of the corner of his eye caused him to look up toward the habitats that stretched out to the back of the basement menagerie. Tina sat with her back against a rock below Dougal’s swing, her knees pulled up to her chin, and the Demiguise hanging from her shoulder. Her head was leaned into his fur, turned away from where Newt was standing.  
  
She had to be down here for a reason, Newt knew that she didn’t normally come down to the basement alone. He felt torn between giving her the space she obviously wanted and going to see if he could help. His stomach clenched as a wave of nervous energy flowed through his body. Newt wanted to go to her, but he knew he never had the right words. He never knew what to say to make people feel better. He wished for his brother’s skill with speech or Jacob’s charisma, especially in rare moments like this one.  
  
He desperately wanted Tina to be happy, to see her smile, especially after everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks. He _needed_ to know if she was okay. He hesitated in the doorway, taking a step toward Tina and then doubling back into the shed. He stopped and grabbed a clean towel, wiping his hands on the rough fabric. Newt paused briefly before he tossed the towel onto his desk with a flourish and strode out of the shed before he could lose his nerve.  
  
Newt slowed his pace as he neared Tina’s hunched form. He put his hands in his trouser pockets, rubbing the edge of the fabric with his thumb in a soothing motion, as he took quiet steps down the stone pathway. As he came closer, he noticed that her shoulders were occasionally shaking as she clung to Dougal. Was she crying?  
  
“Tina?”  
  
Tina’s head jerked up in surprise and swung around to look at Newt. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and, when she saw him, a fresh wave of sobs overcame her as she buried her face in her hands in a failed attempt to hide her sadness.  
  


_I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes. They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear._  
_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you, and I'll stay there as long as you let me because you matter to me. Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody._  
_You matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter too. I promise you do, you see?_  
_You matter to me._

She swiped at her eyes, desperately trying to hide the evidence of her tears to no avail. She shook her head back and forth, never lifting her face from the protection of her arms. Newt approached her as if she were a wounded animal, his light steps and slow, fluid movements coming easily after years of experience. He sat down on the ground next to her, making sure to leave plenty of space between them in case she didn’t welcome his presence.

“You can talk to me. If you want. I mean-- you don’t have to, obviously, but…” Newt shook his head at the words coming out of his mouth. Why was he so terrible at this? He sighed audibly, his eyes directed at his brown, leather boots while watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Tina lifted her head just far enough to address him, her eyes downcast and continuing to issue tears. “I don’t know why you’d want to talk to me, honestly,” she said to him, her voice cracking and low, “after all I’ve done to you. To everyone. I can’t believe you haven’t tossed me out at this point.”

Newt’s head shot up as he looked at her, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open in shock. “Tina...what on Earth--?”

“I am good at nothing but hurting the people in my life.” She interrupted, “The _only_ thing I was ever good at was my job, and now I-- I don’t even have that.”

“Huh?” Newt was finding it hard to say what needed to be said. Thoughts flashed across his mind in a whirlwind, his emotions shifting from confused to angry to sad and back faster than he could process. He wished for the briefest of moments that she shared her sister’s legilimency talents so she could pluck the thoughts from his mind. While he knew what he was feeling at her words, speaking those thoughts into something audible was not coming easily to him. It never had.

“Here.” She interrupted his string of confusing thoughts by tossing a crumpled piece of parchment at him and putting her head back into her arms, renewed sobs shaking her shoulders as she clung to Dougal with one shaking hand.

Newt lowered his hand to pick up the paper, wondering if he should read it. The wax MACUSA seal stared up at him from the ball of yellow parchment, its cracked, green presence seeming ominous. He straightened the paper, smoothing it carefully with his hand and began to read. His brow furrowed as he came across the lines halfway down the page that he knew had set Tina’s emotions off.

_...As a result of your personal actions, from this moment forward, you are no longer employed as an Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. You are not to return to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement without express written permission from the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Any return to the premises will require an official escort. Your personal belongings will be sent to the address on file…_

“Tina? What happened?” Newt was nearly speechless, but he managed to choke one coherent question out, his eyes raising from the letter to look at her hunched form.

“I went rogue. I was ordered to go to Paris and kill Credence on sight...and I refused.” She raised her head slightly higher, her eyes not meeting his own. “They took me off the case and put me on desk duty. So I...left.” She leaned back against the rock and stared at the enchanted ceiling. “I hopped on the next ship out of New York, taking all of the information I could find with me, and I-- I went searching for him.” She paused, her eyes finally seeking Newts. “I wasn’t going to let them kill him. I _couldn’t_.”

“I know.” Newt said quietly. “They asked me to go too. I refused. I couldn’t hurt him, Tina. I never could have done anything to-- to hurt him or take away his freedom. I--” His eyes narrowed as he made the connection. “They asked us to do the same job.”

“Yes,” Tina looked down once more, tangling a hand into her messy curls, “and if I hadn’t been such an _idiot_ and cut ties with you, we would have known that.”

“Tina…it’s okay.” Newt shifted his body to face her, shrinking the gap between them.

“No, Newt,” Tina interrupted, “it’s not. I was _horrible_ to you. I treated you terribly in Paris. I was unfair to you and you-- you did nothing wrong.” She wrung her hands in front of her, her arms hugging her knees tightly. “I ruined _everything_. I ruined my relationship with Queenie and drove her right into Grindelwald’s hands. I ruined Queenie’s and Jacob’s relationship. I couldn’t even save Credence in Paris! I-- I have no job, I can’t go home, but I shouldn’t stay here either...” Tina was on the edge of hysterics as tears continued to fall down her face.

“Tina.” Newt found a surge of confidence and needed her to know the truth in the situation. He addressed her with surety, needing her to understand. “Tina, look at me.” She raised her eyes to his, her posture remaining shrunken and unsure. “Paris was a month ago, and I hold no ill feelings toward you for what happened between us. I-- I understand why you didn’t trust me.” Newt’s voice shrank as his stomach knotted with nerves, “I am truly sorry for what I wrote in my last letter. I never intended-- I mean, it was never about you. It wasn’t.” Newt took a deep breath and surged forward with his thought. He needed her to know. “I wish I had been able to give you confidence in me. In my intentions. If I had, you-- you _never_ would have believed what you read in that magazine. I take full responsibility for that.”

“Newt…”

“And you are welcome here as long as you want to stay.” Newt surged forward, nearly oblivious to the fresh sheen of tears that welled up in Tina’s eyes at his admissions, “Here in my flat, in London, whichever. I have contacts at the Ministry, my brother is Head Auror...I’m sure we can work something out here... or-- or back at MACUSA if you still want to leave.”

_It's addictive the minute you let yourself think the things that I say just might matter to someone._  
_All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away, and for the first time I think I'd consider the stay because you matter to me. Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody._  
_You matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter too. I promise you do, you see?_  
_You matter to me._

It was then that Newt nervously raised his eyes and allowed himself to study Tina’s face. She gave him a small smile and her eyes expressed an emotion other than the sadness she had been carrying for weeks.

“I wish I could be as forgiving as you,” Tina said, her voice scratchy and admiring, “you’re wonderful, do you know that?”

Newt’s cheeks flooded with color and he hung his head in embarrassment. A toothy grin spread over his face at her words. “I just want you to be happy, Tina. You matter to me, and I will do whatever I can to show that to you.”

Another wave of tears rolled over Tina’s cheeks, though this time they were accompanied by a beaming smile and the first wave of true happiness she had felt in weeks. She tentatively reached out her hand, seeking his. Upon contact, he raised his head to meet her gaze, a look of surprise flooding his features. He glanced down at her slight hand covering his own, then turned his hand over to grasp hers tenderly.

“Will you stay?”

His words were no more than a whisper. Tina squeezed his hand affectionately before uncurling her body and scooting slightly closer to Newt.

“Alright.”

_Come out of hiding I'm right here beside you.  
As long as you’ll have me._


	2. The Speakeasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: TV Tropes
> 
> A "fake-out make-out" is a term used to describe when two people quickly kiss as a last resort in an emergency situation, often to cover up their previous actions so they don't get caught by others.
> 
> Newt and Tina walk into a bar...

"Theseus did say that we would be safe to meet him here, right?"  
  
Tina led the way into the speakeasy, storing her wand in the small pocket concealed in the beaded skirt of her dress. Newt followed close behind, his smart grey suit a contrast to his usual yellow waistcoats and tweed jackets. As Tina scanned the room for the man they were to meet, Newt took in their surroundings. The windowless, stone room was small and crowded with witches and wizards of all kinds. Several pairs of cold eyes swung toward the newcomers as they walked in, and Newt put his head down, glancing through his fringe as he walked closely behind Tina. As Theseus had said to them several times before sending them to New York on assignment, Newt, with his fiery hair and awkward gait, would stand out in a crowd far more than Tina. Keeping a low profile was key.  
  
"Yes," Newt responded quietly in her ear, "he said that it would be unlikely we would be tracked here." Newt looked around once again before leaning forward and lightly grasping her wrist, leading away from the bar full of onlookers and to a table against the wall. "I don't see anyone we know, but let's get out of the line of sight, just in case."  
  
"Mmm," she responded in affirmation, following his lead.  
  
Newt pulled out a chair for Tina before lowering himself into the matching chair to her left. They both faced the door, hands on their wands under the table. The man they were looking for, Gregory Cutter, was to meet them here at 9:00 PM. It was twenty to nine, but Newt and Tina wanted to make sure they arrived first. Their moves had somehow been tracked by Grindelwald's followers for the past two months, leading to three separate close calls and narrow escapes. Theseus was hopeful that having them floo across the Atlantic and interview the Ministry's informants in New York City would provide them cover and safety for a few days. With Tina's knowledge of New York, they had been able to avoid detection for over a week. Newt felt more comfortable now, but after fighting off acolytes for several weeks, he was still a bit wary of unfamiliar places.  
  
As soon as they sat, a house-elf wearing a bright pink pillowcase that had been fashioned into a dress came over to take their order.  
  
"What'll it be for ya," the house-elf asked in her high-pitched voice, her eyes on Newt.  
  
"Um, Firewhiskey, a double, please."  
  
"And for the lady?"  
  
"The same for me." Tina looked over at Newt and a corner of her mouth quirked into a grin. Newt raised an eyebrow at her and grinned toothily at her boldness. The house-elf snapped her fingers audibly and the two drinks appeared on her black tray. She set the amber liquid on the table in front of each of them before giving them a small curtsy and walking away.  
  
Newt lifted the glass from the table, swirling the liquid around the glass. The ice clattered against the side of the tumbler until he ceased the action and lifted the drink toward Tina in silent salute. He brought the whiskey to his lips. The alcohol burned his throat on the way down, leaving behind the taste of cinnamon and something earthy he had never been able to place.  
  
At his side, Tina was fingering the edge of her glass, watching the door. Her other hand still rested below the table on the handle of her wand. Glancing around, Tina began looking closely at the other patrons in the dark establishment. There were two tables of goblins, each pair huddled closely together and talking in harsh whispers over their drinks. The bar hosted a number of dark looking individuals who Tina was almost positive she had helped apprehend at one time or another. Along the walls in booths and scattered among the tables were couples who were taking full advantage of the dark room and the alcohol coursing through their veins. Heat rose to Tina’s cheeks and she brought the glass of amber liquid to her lips, tasting the sharp tang of the alcohol.  
  
She knew that she and Newt looked the part of a young couple in love. She also knew that it was probably inevitable that they would eventually reach that point, but after Tina’s loss of her sister and Newt’s loss of his former best friend two months ago, neither had taken a step toward something more between them since that night in the records room. For now, it was how they kept a low profile in places like this and blended into the environment.  
  
There was definitely a tension floating in the air between them. Neither could deny that.  
  
A sharp, clinking sound brought Tina back to reality as she glanced over at Newt who was setting down his nearly empty tumbler. Neither had said anything since sitting down and his voice rang through the space, slowing her racing thoughts.  
  
“Do you see anything out of the ordinary?” he asked, glancing up at Tina’s face. She shook her head and raised the glass to her lips once more before responding.  
  
“I’m hoping we shook them. I haven’t seen any known Grindelwald followers in over a week.” Tina swirled her drink along the tabletop, the glass sliding along the wood grain with a soft scraping sound. “Maybe coming to America was what we needed to get them off our backs.”  
  
“Mmm, maybe.” Newt tossed back the last of his Firewhiskey and set his glass down gently on the table. He leaned back in his seat as he turned toward Tina. The fingertips on his free hand were tapping a nervous rhythm on his knee and he was actively trying not to jiggle his leg, a nervous habit that tended to annoy the people he was around.  
  
Newt admired Tina’s profile, her glossy hair was in waves and her eyes were sparkling, almost mischievously, under a layer of kohl shadow. Her thin lips were highlighted by a dark ruby stain. She looked every bit the part she was trying to play and she looked stunning. The light beadwork on her silver dress sparkled in the yellow lamplight as she raised her glass to drink. The sparkle of her dress captured Newt’s gaze and he forced himself to keep his line of sight at her face. The temptation to take in her slight curves was strong, but the desire to see this thing between them out properly was stronger.  
  
He continued studying her, feigning interest in the tables visible over her shoulder. Tina smiled coyly to herself each time she caught him looking and color flooded his cheeks as he grinned down at the tabletop.  
  
“Abernathy.”  
  
“Huh?” Newt looked back up at Tina, confused. Her eyes were wide and her wand arm had tensed as her fingers wrapped around the handle. Her body tensed as she looked quickly between the door and Newt.  
  
“_Abernathy_. He’s here. He’s--”  
  
Newt whipped his head around to the door where he saw Tina’s former supervisor remove his hat and saunter into the dark room, his black suit jacket pristine and his hair perfectly slicked back.  
  
“Newt, he’ll know me.” He locked eyes with her for a brief moment before she glanced back at the doorway. “He’s coming this way, they found us, _Newt_\--he’s--”  
  
Fear spread its way through his consciousness, his skin prickled, and the hair on his arms stood up at attention as he turned his head instinctively toward the doorway. It was then that Tina gripped the lapels of his suit jacket. Newt had only an instant to connect with her wild eyes before he realized what was happening. She pulled him to her and her soft lips connected with his in an intimate kiss. Newt was still for a moment, shocked by her actions and the sudden loss of space. It was several beats before he began to move with her. He lifted one hand to cradle her jaw, his fingertips brushing her hairline, and he lifted his other hand to hold the curve of her waist. Once he got over the initial shock of Tina’s sudden kiss, he knew what she was trying to do. They blended in, it was a bold move but an incredibly smooth and intelligent choice.  
  
Tina tilted her head to the side, deepening the kiss, as she slid one hand up his chest and around his neck to rest on the back of his head. Newt’s eyes fell shut as he gave himself over to the kiss, sliding his fingers into the waves in her hair and pulling her closer. It may have started as a way to hide from Abernathy, but, Merlin, it was _good_. He parted his lips slightly, offering new sensations for both of them and felt, rather than heard, Tina release a slight moan. He smiled slightly at the sensation as he sat up straighter, using his body to block Tina from view and changing the angle of the kiss at the same time.  
  
The hand that had rested on Newt's lapel made its way around his body to rest on his back. Tina’s palm laid flat against his upper back and she could feel the tension he held in his muscles, but whether it was from fear or excitement she did not know. Newt followed suit, sliding the hand that rested on her waist around to her back where the low-cut back of her dress left an expanse of skin open to his exploration. As soon as his fingers touched her, they each shuddered and he pulled her flush against him. He felt her rake her fingernails through his hair and he released a purr from deep in his chest that made her chuckle against his lips.  
  
Tina loosened her grip on Newt’s hair and slid the hand over his shoulder and down to lay flat against his chest. She felt his rapid heartbeat under her palm. She opened her eyes briefly to check behind Newt, but Abernathy was nowhere to be found. Tina slowed the kiss, pulling away slowly and relying on affectionate, chaste pecks to his lips as she brought them out of the kiss.  
  
Her heart was racing and she was breathing hard as she emerged from the warmth his lips had provided. She noticed that he was reacting similarly. His shoulders rose and fell as he breathed rapidly through his nose and his forehead met hers. His eyes were still closed as he continued to instinctually run his fingers over the bare skin of her back.  
  
“Is--Is he gone?” Newt croaked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“I think so,” Tina replied, her hand tracing circles where it rested on his chest. She looked through hooded eyes at his face. He was flushed and his full lips were kiss bruised. His eyes were still closed and his light-colored lashes fanned over his cheeks, catching the yellow light of the lamp hanging above their table.  
  
Newt’s hair was slightly disheveled on one side where she had trailed her fingers minutes before. Tina lifted her trembling hand gently and ran her fingertips through the wayward curls. His mouth parted slightly and his eyes opened to meet hers, the intensity found there took her breath away.  
  
“_Tina…_”  
  
At the sound of her name in his lilting voice, Tina felt like she could melt. She closed her eyes and moved both of her hands to Newt’s shoulders, steadying herself against him. “I’m so sorry, Newt.” She breathed the words, not sure if she truly meant them. “I shouldn’t have-- I mean, I kind of just attacked you…”  
  
Newt’s mouth twitched into a smile and he exhaled in a breathy snort of amusement. “I’m not. Err...I’m not sorry, I mean.” Tina’s eyes opened to meet his and she pulled her forehead away, not releasing her grip on his shoulders as she leaned back to look at him fully. “It was-- it was _brilliant_, Tina.”  
  
Tina smiled, not sure if he meant the idea of kissing as a distraction or the kiss itself. She got the feeling that he may have meant both.  
  
“I thought I would be the recognizable one. Who knew it would be you I’d have to conceal?” Newt’s grin grew wider as he took in her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes.  
  
“I never thought Abernathy would dare show his face in New York again.”  
  
“Mmm,” Newt responded as he raised one hand to brush a displaced curl from her forehead. He suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled his hand away from her face, not sure if advances would be welcomed outside of the context of acting. His gaze lowered to the table and he pulled his hand away.  
  
Tina, realizing what was happening caught his hand within her own and wrapped her fingers around his. “It’s okay…” she whispered. Newt looked up into her eyes and saw only affection and acceptance there. In a moment of bravery, he flipped his hand over so that his palm met hers. She smiled radiantly at the action, color once again flooding her cheeks, and threaded her fingers through his own.  
  
Newt’s heart soared and he beamed at her as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. They each resituated themselves in their chairs, facing the door once more while keeping their hands clasped under the table. Newt and Tina wore matching grins, knowing that they had finally crossed over the line they had been tiptoeing along for months. Tina scanned the room once more to make sure Abernathy had moved on while Newt pulled out his pocket watch. A metallic click brought her attention back to their table as he held up the dented, silver timepiece. It was two minutes until nine. Newt placed the watch back into his pocket as they watched the door for Mr. Cutter. Tina’s hand still laid in Newt's, their fingers intertwined. He admitted to himself as he caressed her fingers, eliciting a radiant smile from Tina, that he would most likely be a bit distracted during the interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr if that is your thing! [@themysteriousphoenix ](https://themysteriousphoenix.tumblr.com/)


	3. Carved Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Canon Divergence
> 
> Tina seeks solitude at Hogwarts. When she is interrupted by the woman who has intimidated her for months, will she be able to set her feelings aside?
> 
> (Leta lives, y'all...)

Tina ran her fingers over the smooth, worn wood as she stared ahead toward the teaching platform. The instruments and charts around the room hinted at defensive magic, and Tina assumed she had wandered into Dumbledore's former classroom. The sun was streaming in through the tinted glass, and it passed through a pyramidal prism resting on the podium at the front of the room. The floor and walls were peppered with rainbows that seemed to dance along the worn stone floors. She wasn't entirely sure if the movement was due to magical properties or her lack of sleep.

A creaking sound behind her drew her attention away from the flickering patches of color and toward the heavy, wooden door at her back. A flash of purple satin passed through before quickly shutting the door. Leta Lestrange stood before Tina, halting in her tracks as she noticed her sitting at the student desk in the back of the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll--" Leta began to turn her body away before Tina stopped her.

"No, it's fine. You can stay if you want." It was a single-sided olive branch of sorts, accompanied by a friendly smile. After months of misunderstandings on Tina's part, she was ready to get to know the woman who had intrigued and intimidated her for so long. 

"Thank you," Leta said, sighing. "The boys are in the midst of some splendid war talk down there and Newt is still meeting with Dumbledore. Nagini is finally sleeping, and I couldn't take another minute of their one-upping each other with tales of their battle wounds." Leta shuddered slightly and a look of disgust passed over her face, "When you get an American, English, and French soldier together, they apparently will try to outdo each other with the most disgusting stories."

"Oh, goodness," Tina laughed, "well, join me then. I promise not to talk about anything war or Auror related for a bit."

"Thank you." Leta smiled thankfully and gingerly lowered her body into the desk next to where Tina was sitting.

Leta was looking slightly better than she had hours before. After her heroic attack on Grindelwald in the cemetery, their small group was able to escape. They were far luckier than many of the men and women there that night. Leta had barely escaped with her life, apparating out at the last moment. Theseus found her inside her family tomb, burned badly and suffering from a splinching, but alive. Newt had set to work with a bottle of dittany, spellwork, and some Dragonfire Salve from his case and she had quickly begun to heal. She was still covered in fading red patches on her face and neck, and her hair had been singed and would need cut, but she was still as beautiful as she had ever been. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Leta spoke. "That was our desk, you know. Newts and mine." Leta smiled nostalgically as she reached over and ran her fingers over the aged wood.

"Really?" Tina responded. She looked up at Leta who raised her eyes to meet Tina's. Leta gestured to Tina to lean back, the extra space allowing Leta to open the desk with a creak. She pointed one perfectly manicured finger at several gouged out letters. N+L had been carved in the soft wood on the underside of the desk. Tina reached out and ran her fingers over the area, feeling the bumps with her fingertips.

"I got us in so much trouble by doing that. It was rather stupid on my part." Leta laughed at the memory, shaking her head slightly. "I should have known better than to carve our initials into the desk where we sat everyday. As if Prendergast would overlook that."

Tina smiled, trying to imagine a young Newt and Leta sitting in the very spot where she was now. "How old were you?"

"Fourteen, I think?" Leta leaned back to get more comfortable in her desk chair. "I tried to take the blame because I was the one that did it, but you know Newt. He took blame with me so I wouldn't have to do detention alone." Leta crossed one leg over the other and looked toward the front of the classroom. "We spent more time in detention together than out, I think." She laughed, a gentle sound that reminded Tina of bells.

"Sounds like Newt," Tina said. "He's never been a rule follower, has he?"

"Merlin, no!" Leta shook her head with a smile. "He's always been headstrong and did whatever he felt was right, even if it was against the rules. It may have gotten us in trouble, but his good streak kept me in check." Leta once again looked nostalgic and began playing with the fraying ends of her curls, "I miss that about us. There is a lot I would have done differently if I could go back."

Tina smiled sadly, remembering the little that Newt had told her about his expulsion in the week he stayed with her in New York. She was sure she didn't know the full story yet, but it would probably all come out in time. They were all here, though. They were alive, and they were more mature. Life had moved on and there were always second chances. 

"You could always start over," Tina shrugged as she looked at Leta's saddened expression, "try to rebuild some of what you had when you were younger. You're his best friend, I'm sure he would come around to it eventually."

Leta's eyes connected with Tina's. "I lost the right to call myself his best friend a long time ago." She smiled slightly, her lips turning up and her eyes brightening as she processed her thoughts. "Besides, I think that title goes to you now."

"Me?"

"You. You have been there for him when the rest of us weren't, even Theseus. You understand him better than any of us ever could."

"I haven't been there for him, though," Tina denied quickly.

Leta reached out and placed a hand on Tina's shoulder. "He trusts you, and he cares for you a great deal, Tina. That says a lot, coming from someone who likes and trusts animals more than humans." Leta's smile widened as she spoke of her friend with affection. "He adores you."

Tina looked at her hands in her lap and color bloomed on her cheeks. "I know." She smiled widely at the thought.

It was at the moment that the door creaked open, revealing a head of disheveled, reddish hair. "Leta, Theseus is looking for--oh, sorry." Newt, seeing the two women talking close together began to back out of the room.

"Newt, it's fine," Leta called to him with amusement. "We were just finishing up and I was going to head back down." Leta turned away from Newt toward Tina and smiled knowingly at her. Tina's cheeks were on fire now and she smiled as she looked down at her lap once again.

Leta stood from the desk chair and floated toward the door, her upper-class upbringing showing itself in her poise and airy walk. "I'll go find Theseus, then," she said to Newt as he held the door open for her. She slipped out of the room and down the hall toward the professor's lounge where the rest of the group had gathered.

Newt looked at Tina and smiled widely. Their eyes connected and she followed suit, a smile gracing her lips. She rose from the chair and closed the desk, letting the top fall with a woody plop. She turned toward Newt and began to walk toward him. "Leta was just telling me about how you two got detention after she carved your initials into this desk. 

"Oh, Merlin. I forgot about that," he said with a chuckle. "There were a lot of detentions, they all sort of run together."

Tina laughed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all." Newt shrugged and they smiled at each other in amusement.

Newt held the door open wider and she slipped out into the hallway as he followed her, the door falling closed behind them, drowning out their laughter as they continued down the hallway.


	4. Heathrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Alternate Universe
> 
> Newt waits for Tina to arrive, her flight from New York ticking ever closer. He reflects on their relationship and where they will go from here.
> 
> Muggle!Newtina and Modern!Newtina
> 
> I'm taking a break tomorrow to go see a touring Broadway show...BUT, Saturday will be fun. It's a missing scene challenge and I've decided to finish my headcannon of the missing fountain scene. Sooo...if you haven't read [More Than Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896112/chapters/49672094), you should go do that. ;-) See you Saturday!

Heathrow Airport was loud and uncomfortably busy today.

Newt sat in an unforgiving plastic chair just outside of the arrivals gate. His leg was jiggling nervously as he checked his phone for the ninth time to make sure the flight was still scheduled to arrive at 9:25. He had been here since 7:30, just in case.

After nearly two years of long-distance dating, Tina was finally coming to London, and she would be staying. His heart leaped at the thought of being near her and not having to dread the day she would leave again. They had met in a chance encounter in New York City. Newt had flown from London to spend a month learning new veterinary surgical techniques during an intensive professional development program. 

He hadn't planned on meeting the woman who he considered to be the love of his life on that trip. Quite the opposite, in fact. Newt tended to keep his head down and push forward with his work, devoting all he has to the animals in his care. New York had been no different for him, he had intended to arrive, spend the month learning all he could, then flying home to a probable promotion within the veterinary practice where he had spent the past three years working. He never considered a life lived alongside someone else.

All that changed when he was volunteering for a shelter partnership on his sixth day in the city. He was out walking three dogs, weaving in and out of the people on the busy sidewalks. Each dog had recently graduated to the walking program, and they were still a bit skittish. A nearby taxi horn spooked one dog, who then excited the other two. They took off, their combined strength knocking Newt to the ground. They continued on, tearing around the corner, out of sight. It was Tina who happened to be walking by at that moment. She helped him up off the ground and then accompanied him to find the wayward pups, teaching him a bit about the area as they went. It was as much adventure as the veterinarian ever saw, and he found that he enjoyed her company immensely. 

A friendship formed, and upon spending the next three weeks together, both realized that there was something there. After walks together, dinners and shows, movie and pizza nights in Tina's apartment, and several rather hot and heavy kissing sessions, they decided that what they had was too good to end once Newt’s program was complete. 

That had been almost two years ago.

Tina had decided to finish her master's degree in Criminology, a program she had dedicated years of her life to in hopes of receiving an acceptance letter. When she did, she couldn’t say no. Newt fully supported her, as hard as it was to remain apart, and wanted her to succeed in her own passions before they took the next step in their relationship. After a year of Skype dates, international red-eye flights, text messages, and late-night phone calls to accommodate the time difference, they decided that Tina would join Newt in London when she graduated. It made sense since he was now a partner in his practice and she would not have a job lined up until she finished school.

After several months of searching, Tina found a job within a private investigation firm just outside London and she was beyond excited to accept the position. She would be starting in two weeks. Life had finally fallen into place and their patience had paid off, every hardship the distance had caused had been worth it.

Newt crossed one leg over the other as he glanced at his phone once more. It was 9:35 and the flight listing had finally changed to _Arrived_. She had landed and was on her way to him. His fingers tapped a mindless rhythm on his knee, his excitement tinged with a bit of nervousness. It had been five months since they had seen each other over the winter holidays. He had flown to New York to spend the holidays with her family, but they had decided to withhold purchasing any more flights until now so Tina could save her money for her move across the Atlantic. 

It would be so good to see her.

Newt's phone buzzed in his hand. He tapped the button to see a text message.

**In line for customs now. :) See you soon! xo**

Newt smiled as he tapped out a reply.

**Can't wait! I'm right outside the arrival gate. xo**

She would be here in a few minutes. Newt rose to his feet, sliding his phone into his back pocket. He began to pace around the area, careful to keep clear of groups of people who seemed to be waiting for loved ones like he was. He continued to walk, stretching out his unused muscles while keeping a keen eye on the arrivals gate. With every new person that walked through, many carrying briefcases or sporting flowery overnight bags, he stopped to study their face in hopes of seeing his girlfriend.

After several minutes, Newt finally saw Tina walking briskly down the walkway, her dark hair slicked back into a ponytail and her eyes scanning the waiting area. He knew the moment she spotted him. Her face broke out into a beaming smile and she hastened her walk in his direction. She exited the restricted zone and jogged the last few steps toward him. Her bags fell to the ground as she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Newt threw his arms around her waist, his fingers grasping her purple t-shirt as they swayed slightly back and forth. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes as she pulled him tighter and held him.

"You're here."

He felt her smile into his shoulder. "I'm here." She laughed slightly, making Newt's smile stretch wider across his face. Tina pulled back slightly, still staying in the circle of his arms. She lifted one hand and brushed the single tear that had escaped away with her thumb.

"This is going to be the understatement of the century," Newt said, "but I missed you, Tina."

Tina laughed, her dark eyes sparkling. "God, I missed you, too. So much." She leaned forward, finally connecting them in a brief, searing kiss. Newt gripped her waist as they pulled apart, both aware of the crowds around them but neither really caring that much. "More of that later," Tina whispered teasingly.

"I'll hold you to that," Newt said with a smile, sliding his fingers down her arm to grip her hand and squeeze. 

"Let's get out of here," Tina said with a grin.

"Mmm, yes." Newt leaned down to grab Tina's backpack from the ground, easily tossing the strap over his shoulder and hoisting it onto his back, never letting go of her hand. "Let's go home."

They began to walk away from the arrivals gate, walking along with the crowds of people toward the short-term parking lot. Newt's hand remained curled around Tina's and he smiled widely. She was here. She was home. She wouldn't be leaving again. This day was the start of a brand new chapter of his life, a chapter that he hoped would be filled with years of love and life together with the most amazing woman he had ever met. He loved her deeply. 

Newt reached his free hand into his jacket pocket, fingering the small, velvet ring box. Tonight. Tonight he would finally show her how much. His smile widened as they walked through the automatic sliding doors and into the spring sunshine.


	5. An English Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Holiday/Festival
> 
> A homesick Tina and Jacob decide to have Thanksgiving dinner in England. What are they thankful for this year?
> 
> It's four days late, so sorry! I just wrote a little drabble (with a slightly drunk Theseus). Enjoy!
> 
> _Note: I do know that I used the term "Indians" in this story. Keep in mind that this was set in the 1920s and this no longer flies. _

Newt faced his office door and ran his wand in a diagonal line across his brass nameplate. The locking mechanisms clicked into place as he stowed the wand away in the holster he had sewn onto his trousers. He straightened his greatcoat, carefully wrapping his beloved Hufflepuff scarf around his neck. 

As he turned toward the apparition point and began walking, he soon heard hurried footsteps on the carpeted floor behind him. “Oi, Newt! _Newt!_” Newt turned his head to see his brother jogging toward him, his black coat flung over his arm and his leather satchel dangling from his shoulder. “Hello. How was your day?” Theseus asked as he caught up to Newt and fell into step beside him.

“Um, Fine…” Newt trailed off, wondering why his brother had come up two floors to his office instead of flooing to his own flat as he did every evening after work. “So sorry, I’m glad to see you and all, but...but why are you here?”

Theseus’ brow crinkled as he surveyed his younger brother before answering. “To apparate with you...for dinner tonight?”

“Dinner?”

“Dinner.” Theseus raised his eyebrows, “Did you not know about dinner?”

“Um--” Newt looked away down the hall before his gaze met his brother’s once more. “No. No, I didn’t. What is--”

“Tina stopped by my office when she got off work this afternoon and told me to come to your place tonight for dinner. I--” Theseus shook his head in amusement, “she _really_ didn’t tell you?”

“Um--no.”

Theseus laughed as he put an arm around his brother’s back, guiding him toward the floor’s apparition point. “Let’s go see what’s going on.”

“But,” Newt said confusedly, “it’s Thursday…”

*****

Newt and Theseus walked quickly up the road, their collars pulled high against their necks and their scarves tucked tight against their faces. The November wind whipped around them as they finally reached the steep stairs of the townhome. The lights were shining warmly through the front window and the sound of distant laughter could be heard as Newt tapped his wand against the lock and slid the door open. Theseus slipped into the warmth behind his brother and shut the door tightly against the cold. 

“Can’t you just hook up to the bloody floo network like every other respectable wizard?” Theseus asked as he rubbed his chilled hands together.

Newt rolled his eyes and slipped out of his greatcoat, hanging it on the rickety coat tree next to Tina’s and Jacob’s coats. He tossed his well-loved Hufflepuff house scarf on top as he swung around to look at his brother. “You know my hearth isn’t big enough, Theseus.”

“Then use some of those royalties to get a bigger flat.” Theseus eyed him as he slipped his coat off, hanging it with care next to Newt’s. “You have enough roommates now, you should have some bedrooms at the very least. _Legal_ rooms, not rooms made with undetectable extension charms.”

Newt shook his head as he walked down the hall toward the door, the smells coming from within piquing his curiosity. There was some truth to Theseus’ words, but the thought of moving the menagerie to another place without the promise of Tina and Jacob staying for the long-term was not something to consider, at least not yet. He rather hoped that there would be some longevity to their stay. In Tina’s case, though it was rather soon to say aloud, he hoped for permanence. The thought caused his face to flush, though the pink tinge that remained from the chilly autumn wind hid it well enough.

As Theseus caught up behind him, Newt pushed the door open and the light and warmth from the living room seeped into the dim, cool hallway. The wall of delicious smells was enough to make any man’s stomach grumble. Newt walked over to where Tina was laying mismatched silverware around at each of the four place settings at the small kitchen table which had been magically stretched to accommodate more food than had probably ever sat on its surface.

“What’s all this, then?” Newt asked. Tina looked up when she heard his voice, a wide smile stretching across her face, one that Newt couldn’t help but reciprocate. 

“Hey, pals!” Jacob called from the stove. He was wearing an old white apron. It was splattered with brown gravy and something orange that looked like pumpkin, though Newt wasn’t entirely sure.

“Well,” Tina began as she set down the last of the silverware and began walking toward Newt and Theseus, “we’ve been here over two months and we are both feeling a little homesick.” She slid her hand into Newts, giving it a squeeze. “While we love being here, Thanksgiving was a tradition that we didn’t want to forgo this year. We-- well, we thought we’d bring Thanksgiving to England and share it with the two of you.”

Theseus pulled out a chair and sat ungracefully with a grin, “I am hungry and _very_ interested in your American tradition if it means I get to eat all of this.” Jacob and Tina laughed heartily. 

Newt slid an arm around Tina’s shoulders, giving her a smile before calling across the room to Jacob. “Can I help with anything, Jacob?”

“Nah, I’ve got it. Everything is just about ready. Take a seat, you three.” He finished pouring the gravy into a chipped gravy boat that Newt didn’t recall owning and turned to set it on the table where the other three friends were getting settled. He turned back to the counter to gather another bowl filled to overflowing with fluffy mashed potatoes and brought it to the table as well. He took off his apron and tucked it over the back of his chair before sitting down.

“Alright, everyone. Happy Thanksgiving!” Tina pulled out her wand and flicked it toward the counter where two bottles of wine were resting. As they touched down on the table, Jacob laughed and grabbed the bottle closest to him and poured a generous portion into his empty glass.

“Drink up!”

Theseus shrugged and grabbed the second bottle, pouring himself a glass before passing it across the table to Tina. She filled her glass and then Newts. 

The food was passed around as conversation began to pick up as Theseus and Tina began to talk about some of the cases they had closed in the past few weeks. Jacob listened intently, absorbing as much as he could and occasionally interrupting to ask questions. Newt preferred to sit back and watch his brother and two best friends interact. He reflected on the changes to his life in the past few months and the events that had brought him to this point. It was not something he ever imagined he would see in his kitchen, yet here they were, laughter and the sense of family filling his small home. 

The dinner consisted of potatoes and gravy, green beans with butter and bacon, fluffy dinner rolls, and a simple breaded dressing. In the middle of the table sat the remains of a whole chicken that had been oven-roasted to perfection.

“Do you know how hard it is to find turkey here?!” Tina had asked as she recounted her shopping experience from the day before. “Then when I finally did, it cost me more than I make in a week.” She glanced toward the bird and smiled, “I guess chicken will do for this year.”

“I have no complaints,” Jacob said, leaning back in his chair. The wine had turned his cheeks rosy and he was smiling happily as he looked around at his friends.

As the meal neared its end and the cutlery had been laid to rest on empty dishes, Jacob rose from his chair and grabbed something off the counter.

“Pumpkin pie?” Newt asked as Jacob neared the table.

“You bet,” Jacob replied with a smile as he began slicing the pie with a knife. Each person held up their plate as Jacob placed a piece of the still-warm pie in the center. Theseus picked up his fork but before he could take a bite, Tina held up a hand. “Wait.”

The three men looked at her expectantly. “What is it?” Newt asked, slight concern etched across his face.

“I--” She looked around at her companions and pushed ahead. “I have a tradition I want to share.” As the other faces looked at her expectantly, she continued, “My sister and I would do the same thing every year. We didn’t always have everything that you might typically see at Thanksgiving, but-- but we always made sure we had pie.” She seemed to be studying the grain of the wooden table, speaking mostly to herself as she relived years of memories. “As a kid, it was always the most important part, you know.” She smiled somewhat sadly. “Anyway, we wouldn’t let the other eat the slice of pie until we had said what we were most thankful for that year.”

Tina looked up, meeting Jacob’s eyes. He shared a sad smile with her, each thinking of Queenie who was still missing from their table.

“I think that’s the most important part of Thanksgiving anyway...what it’s all about.” Tina looked around the table before Jacob interrupted.

“Yeah, I grew up learning about Pilgrims and Indians in school. Tina here told me the real story, that there was some imperial curse or something…”

“Imperius,” Tina corrected.

“Yeah, Imperius. It was real bad, not like they taught us.” Jacob informed them.

Tina set her empty wine glass down on the table. “I enjoy the thankful side of the holiday, but what they teach in the no-maj schools isn’t quite the whole story.”

“Well, with that in mind,” Theseus continued, “what are you thankful for this year?”

“I--,” Tina paused as she tried to figure out how to put the words together, “I, well, I’m thankful for you three.” She looked around the table at each person in turn, ending with Newt who gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I--I lost my sister this year, and I...I don’t know if or when she will come back. It’s so strange this year because she’s not here. We’ve never been apart for a big holiday.” Tina was speaking to the tabletop without looking up while everyone listened attentively to her words, “If I think back to last Thanksgiving, we were celebrating in my little apartment in New York, just us. It was a smaller celebration than we were used to, I had just been demoted that month and we were trying to make rent.”

“I never thought that I could go from that point to where I am now. It-- it hasn’t all been good,” she glanced at Jacob as she said this, who gave her a small, sad smile, “but so much of it _has_ been.” Tina smiled to herself then, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and continuing. “I never would have guessed that eleven days later I would arrest the person who would become my best friend and befriend a no-maj along the way.” Tina smiled up at Newt and bumped his shoulder with her own, “It was the start of some pretty interesting adventures, I guess.” Newt smiled widely at her in response.

“I agree,” Jacob chimed in. “It’s been a rough year, but I’m glad I met all a’yous.” 

“How about you Jacob?” Tina asked, “what are you thankful for this year?”

“Well, I think I’m thankful that...no matter where in the world I end up, I can always do what I love.” He glanced around at the empty plates and bowls around the table, “I can bake and cook anywhere. I can make people happy wherever I go. I-- I love that.” He smiled at Tina across the table from him, then Newt at her side. “I’m glad I have the kitchen…and all a’yous to cook for.”

“Hear, hear,” Theseus said as he raised his newly-filled wine glass.

“Slow down, Thes,” Newt mumbled to his brother who was looking at him with a challenging gaze.

“I’m fine, _Newton_,” Theseus smirked at Newt who, expectedly, grimaced at the use of his given name. Newt raised his eyebrows in a scolding movement that was reminiscent of a look that he would give one of his unruly creatures. 

“I’m thankful for my brother here,” Theseus said, his speech refined but with an obvious undertone of intoxication. “He and I never understood each other. We--you know, we were so far apart in age and nothing alike. I always wanted to be closer, you know.” Theseus looked directly at Newt, his eyes studying his brother’s face which had softened slightly at his words. “I wanted him to want to be like me because that’s what Father always said _should_ happen.” His voice lowered a bit at the mention of their father, someone that had intimidated both brothers as boys. 

“I have learned in the past year that I should have always wanted him to be the best version of himself, because...well, because he is fine just the way he is...and I’ve never told him that...and I should have. So there we go.” Newt’s hand tightened around Tina’s at his older brother’s words, though his face did not show how much the words were affecting him. 

“Thanks, Thes,” Newt said, smiling slightly at his brother.

“I am glad we have had time together this year. I lost a lot, but I got you back. It’s been nice.”

“It has,” Newt replied, tapping the toe of his brother’s shoe under the table. “I’ve enjoyed it too.”

“Good. Me too,” Theseus replied again, causing Tina to snort slightly into the glass she had raised to her lips. “Alright, now you. What are you thankful for, Newt?”

“Hmm.” Newt leaned back in his chair, thinking. “I think--well, I think I am most thankful for the past two months.” He looked around at each face at the table before lowering his eyes slightly and continuing. “I have been alone most of my life and-- and the past year has brought friends into my life, but...I was still alone most of the time.” He shrugged one shoulder and lifted the corners of his mouth in a small smile, “...and now I’m not. Alone, that is.” Tina let go of his hand, instead bringing her arm up to wrap around his back, squeezing slightly as she grinned at him. “My home has people in it. I have human company to come home to each night, which has made me _far_ happier than I thought it would.” Jacob laughed at this point before Newt continued, “No matter what happens, and no matter the horrible reasons fate has pushed us together here, I-- I’m so thankful that it has and plan to enjoy it while it lasts.”

After a moment’s pause, Jacob raised his half-full glass into the air. “To friendship,” he said simply. The rest of the table grabbed their glasses from the table and echoed his sentiments. “_To friendship_,” they said as their glasses met in the center of the table.

“Well, very good. I want to eat my pie,” Theseus said, setting his glass down and picking up his fork to stab at his pumpkin pie. Tina laughed and followed his actions, each person at the table doing the same. Several more pieces of the pie were enjoyed in the coming minutes and the wine continued to flow as the friends continued to enjoy their English Thanksgiving well into the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr if that is your thing! [@themysteriousphoenix ](https://themysteriousphoenix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
